Luna Screws Up
by Icephantom77
Summary: NOT A DANNY/OC FIC I don't do that. One fateful day in the ghostly ghost zone Danny is visiting good ol' Clockwork when he meets Luna Midnight, aka Ghostwriters apprentice. Thanks to this thing called the butterfly effect, the two, as well as other friends get thrown into a crazy adventure of alternate realities, screw ups, and puns. Lots and lots of puns. AU story mashup cuz yes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi everyone! I'm back with another DP fanfic that actually isn't a oneshot XD this is actually a collab with another writer who I'm good friends with, her name's UnchartedConstellations, and she's really good, y'all should go check her out. Basically if you're looking for some AU action than this is the story for that, it'll have like-all the AU's. At least the most popular ones at least lol XD this was literally just something we were joking about and we decided that it was so hilarious it needed to be written down soooooo ummmm disclaimer thingie even though it's really not needed: *ahem* neither I nor U.C. Own DP in any shape or form. The only things we own in this are our OC's, Luna (mine) and Rocket (Hers). Sooo without further delay: here is Luna Fucks Up: the Story, or as FF prefers it be called: Luna Screws Up! (P.S. Sorry the first chapter is so long, the ones following it will hopefully be shorter :3)**

* * *

Luna Raegn Midnight floated lazily through the aisles of the Ghost Zone's most famous library, humming some tune from her past life that she was surprised she remembered. She stopped briefly, absentmindedly re stocking books back on their correct shelves (and grabbing a book that looked interesting to her as well) before continuing on her way down the aisle.

She continued like that for a couple minutes before putting the last book away. Honestly the task would have been finished a lot sooner, but the book she had picked up hadn't disappointed her. She passed a couple ghosts with her story in hand as she made her way back to the front desk. Her mentor was working at it and...well, honestly he was more engrossed in writing than actually doing his job as a librarian. Not that Luna expected him to be any other way as his name was Ghost _Writer._

As soon as the librarian-in-training came into sensing range her mentor shot his head up, his bespeckled green eyes lightening up when he saw her.

"Luna!" He called, turning away from his keyboard. The man only used it if he was writing a major story, and he had been working on this particular one for a couple weeks now. He refused to give Luna any details on it and she was really looking foreword to reading it.

"I have an assignment for you!" He chirped.

Luna brushed her aqua hair out of her universe-like eyes and hopped up onto the counter, swinging her legs over the top so she was facing the older ghost, her leather jacket squeaking on the marble top as she turned.

Luna, despite her love (it was really an obsession but she refused to call it that) of books and somewhat timid personality, looked as if she belonged anywhere except the library in which she worked. Some who didn't know the ghost would say she was punk rock, which honestly would have sent the people, or ghosts for that matter, that _did_ know her shaking on the ground in fits of laughter.

The ghost sported a pitch black leather jacket that was slightly too big for her petite and slightly underweight sixteen year old body over an indigo top that showed off her midriff. She wore high waisted light washed skinny jeans, and black lace up combat boots that came up to just below her knees. She wore a choker necklace made of navy blue satin that held a four pointed star shaped diamond that glimmered in the light.

Her wavy aqua hair was pulled into a signature braid that draped down her left shoulder and ended at the bottom of her rib cage. Any bangs that were too short to be put into the braid stuck out in random directions, floating free in the atmosphere. Her almost paper white skin had very faint freckles that dotted her cheeks and small petite nose.

The most amazing feature about her though we're her eyes, which, for a lack of better words, looked like empty eye sockets that held an endless violet tinted universe within them, with one bigger star in each eye that represented her pupil (much to the relief of the ghosts she talked to as they showed where exactly she was looking)

"What you need, GW?" Luna asked, setting her book down and giving her mentor her full attention.

The grey skinned ghost stood up and floated over to the other end of the counter, his purple trench coat swaying as he did so.

"I need you to go Clockwork and have him send you into the past, 1950's to be exact," he began, rummaging through random stacks of paper. "I need you to bring me some information about the culture. Like the slang, clothes, buildings, products being sold, big news going on at the time, and other things." He stated, picking up an old beat up notepad with millions of scribbles on it.

"Write down in excruciating detail what you learn, not only will it help me, but it'll help you and your writing skills as well." He explained as he handed over the notepad to the aqua haired ghost who put it, as well as a pen, in the pocket of her jacket.

"No problem! I won't let you down." Luna said with a smile. She floated off of the countertop and made her way towards the double doors leading her to the rest of the ghost zone, her feet molding into an aqua colored ghostly tail.

"I'll be back in a couple hours!" She called, then paused for a moment before adding, "or minutes! Or maybe days, you never know with Clockwork!"

She heard a chuckle from the counter as Ghost Writer bid his final farewell to her until further notice.

"See if you can get your hands on one of those newspapers for me! It'll help out greatly!"

Luna gave a thumbs up before darting out the doors and into the green vastness of the ghost zone, heading in the direction of Clockwork's tower. She flew for about five minutes, before running into Holland Rocket, or as she preferred to be known as, Rocket. She was the owner of a small trinket shop as well as the mail ghost of the ghost zone.

The ghost had candy red hair cut in a messy bob (that Luna may or may not have been at fault for...) that seemed to have the properties of fire, as it practically defied gravity as some wild strands waved around in the atmosphere. She had brilliant gold eyes that could send chills down anyone's back when used to glare with (which was quite impressive considering that a lot of ghosts are naturally cold)

Despite the fact that she had died in the 80's, Rocket had a somewhat 'steam punk' theme going for her.

She wore a white under shirt with a rusty orange ripped top over it. On top of that she wore a tan-brown army jacket, and she had a black fishnet glove on her left hand. She sported black leather pants with matching combat boots, and had a pair of typical steampunk glasses hanging around her neck.

"Hey girl, finally outta that library I see." The mail ghost smirked, shifting in the air to put her hand on her hip.

Luna rolled her eyes in amusement and annoyance simultaneously and slowly came to a stop beside her friend.

"I don't spend all of my time in there you idiot...just most of my time!"

Rocket laughed and glided over to the aqua haired ghost, knocking her upside the head.

"So what are you doin out and about?" The red head asked, inspecting a ring on her finger.

Luna shrugged and flipped around onto her back and putting her hands over her head floating in place.

"I'm doing an assignment for GW." She explained, "He's writing a new story that apparently takes place in the fifties, and needs me to collect information of the culture during that time."

Rocket tilted her head to the side, as if thinking, before she smirked and said,

"I'm honestly surprised that he doesn't have an entire section of his library completely dedicated to the fifties. That library is big enough to have an entire section dedicated completely to dust." She joked, before pausing and adding, "and it as plenty of that too, no offense..."

Luna chuckled and fiddled with her braid absentmindedly as she stretched.

"None taken, libraries and dust are practically a package deal...and being a ghostly library doesn't really help much either." She added.

The galaxy eyed girl was silent in thought for a moment, before turning to face Rocket, who was folding a piece of paper (a letter probably) into a paper airplane.

"And we technically do have a section for the fifties." She explained, "Besides just organizing the books by genre, we also organize them by date published in the living world, so if you really wanted a good book exclusively about the fifties and it's culture, you'd just have to go to the non fiction area and go back to the fifties publishing dates."

Rocket blinked her golden eyes in disbelief.

"Well then why is Ghost Writer sending you out to get all that shit when he has perfectly good references to go by in his very own library?" She chastised.

Luna shrugged, and sat back up, her legs reforming from the ghostly tail as she crossed them in mid air.

"GW says it's better to get live evidence yourself. Sure the books give details about it, but he wants to know what it's like to actually be there. He used to do it himself before he took me in, but he couldn't exactly go for long and the trips were always stressful because he didn't have anyone to guard or run the library." She rambled, "But now I'm here, and since I'm not quite at the right power level to run the library alone, yet alone guard it, I go do that for him."

Rocket poker faced for a moment, before shrugging.

"Whatever, GW's always been weird to me. Well I gotta go make some mail runs, catch you later?"

Luna smiled and nodded, reforming her ghostly tail and flying away. She made it about thirty feet before Rocket quickly sped up to her with a screech of "wait!"

The younger ghost stopped as the red head appeared by her side again.

"I almost forgot! There's this herb I need for my shop that I've run out of. It's called 'Floro de Fajro'." The mail ghost explained, giving herself an, obviously fake, Spanish accent when she said the name. "And, ironically, the fifties is the time it was created, as well as wiped out of existence. That's why you probably don't hear about it. I only need one, could you pretty please do that for meeee?"

Luna glared at her, but the girl was never one to turn down a favor. It wasn't like the older ghost was gonna take no for an answer anyway...Rocket, seeing the response in the other girls eyes, smiled, and dug into her pockets, pulling out a gold key about the length of her hand.

"This is the key to my shop, I'll be gone for a day at the most so, just let yourself in and set it and the flower in the back." She stated, giving the key to Luna. "

The girl quickly nodded and shoved it into the same pocket she held the notepad and pen in, before mock saluting to Rocket.

"I shall do my best, sir!" She barked, giving the best impression of an army solider she could.

Rocket smirked and saluted as well, before darting off with a couple last words:

"By the way! Be careful with that flower when you get it! There's a reason the call it 'flower of fire' in Esperanto!" She warned, her voice getting quieter and quieter with every second she flew.

Luna stared after the red head, before shaking her head and speeding off to Clockwork's which was just visible on the horizon-well, the Ghost Zone's version of a horizon, that is.

She glided up to the giant doors to his tower seven minutes later, and reached her hand up to knock-only for it to open up on its own before she could even make contact with it. Luna shrugged, and headed on in, flying straight towards Clockworks 'viewing room'.

She rounded the corner, only to be met with voices. Slightly confused, she entered into the room, and looked over to Clockwork, who was in a deep discussion with another ghost.

The ghost talking to the time master was obviously male. He had hair that would put snow to shame, and toxic green eyes that illuminated whatever he cast his gaze on in the same hue. He had pale skin, and, weirdly enough, a black hazmat suit with white accents which included a belt, collar, gloves, and boots.

 _Talk about a fashion disaster._ Luna thought with a slight inner chuckle.

He also had a symbol on his chest as well: a capitol D with a P inside it.

And then it clicked in her brain.

So this was the infamous Danny Phantom, one of the only three existing halfas in the world and over confident cocky hero who couldn't go two minutes without making a terrible pun...

Honestly he was shorter than Luna imagined him to be.

"Hello, Miss Midnight," Clockwork greeted snapping the girl out of her thoughts, "right on time."

Luna smiled, and floated closer to the time master, waving somewhat awkwardly. She was never very comfortable with highly powered ghosts...

"Hey, Clockwork." She chirped, tilting her head to the side, "Did I come at a bad time? I can come back late if you want." She said, glancing at the hybrid who was staring at her as if _she_ was the hybrid.

"No, Miss Midnight, you are perfectly fine to go on your mission, Daniel here was just leaving."

"What no I wasn't!" The hero exclaimed in outrage, "Clockwork _please_ you gotta help me with this I can't handle it anymore!"

"I'm not sending you back in time to allow you to prevent yourself from buying those alleged 'Vans', Daniel." Clockwork deadpanned, shifting into his child form.

"Goddamnit Clockwork _why noooooot_?!" The hybrid whined, "This is ruining my life! I can't go five minutes without someone looking at those fucking white Vans and saying 'Damn, Daniel' in the most ridiculous voice possible! DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING THAT IS?!"

Luna couldn't help but laugh at the face the hybrid was making. He looked like an angry constipated tomato to be honest. Meanwhile, Clockwork ignored the younger ghosts comment and turned back to the librarian-in-training.

"I'll send you back in time, Miss Midnight, help yourself to a time medallion." The time master said, shifting into his elder form.

Luna nodded, ignoring the comment of 'WHY THE HELL DOES SHE GET TO GO INTO THE PAST AN NOT ME?' From Phantom, and grabbed a medallion engraved with the famous CW on it. She threw it around her neck and floated up to one of the viewing screens, next to Clockwork, who was setting up the particular screen to the 1950's and blocking out Danny's yelling, which had practically turned into screeching, simultaneously.

"By any chance, Miss Midnight, would you like to have some assistance on your mission?" Clockwork asked with slight mischief in his voice, lowering it so only Luna would hear. Not that he needed to as the white haired teen was too caught up in his rant...

Luna pouted a bit in concentration, thinking.

"Well, I could use some help collecting information, and quite possibly finding a flower...why?"

Clockwork shifted into his adult form and turned to the hybrid, ignoring Luna's question.

"Daniel." He addressed calmly, causing the boy in question to stop screaming about 'Satan-cursed white motherfucking Vans'.

"I'll let you go back into the past." The time master addressed, still keeping his calm manner.

Danny brightened up instantly, flying over to the older ghost.

"Really? Sweet!" The halfa exclaimed, grabbing a time medallion and slipping it over his head, "let's go, Clocky! I got an assignment for Mr. Lancer that I need to get done tonight, so just send me back real quick and I'll be outta your hair-er, hood, I guess..."

Clockwork did nothing but nod, which made Luna slightly suspicious. He then turned toward the viewing screen, and let it focus until it showed a younger, obviously fifties version of Amity Park.

The hybrid was silent for a moment, before turning to Clockwork.

"That's not where I want to g-"

The hybrid never finished his sentence as he was promptly pushed through the portal.

"I said you could go into the past, Daniel, I never said _when_ in the past you would go. You'll assist Miss Midnight here on her mission for Ghost Writer, then go home and do that essay you have." Clockwork said with a bit more humor in his voice than he probably should have.

Luna heard the heroes muffled, yet still distinguishable declaration on the other side of the portal about how he may just go and make sure Vans never even exist, and stifled a bout of laughter. The hybrid really did have a sense of humor that existed outside of puns.

Luna turned and thanked Clockwork, before flying through the portal herself, where the halfa was waiting for her with a very childish pout on his face. He as she floated up to him, he turned his toxic gaze on her and glared accusingly.

"Hey, don't be like that, it was Clockworks idea, not mine." The ghost girl deadpanned, observing their surroundings. They appeared to be in an alleyway.

"Whatever." The hero grumbled, shifting in the air, "What do you need me to to, anyway? The sooner I get this done the sooner I can go home..."

Luna rolled her universe-like eyes and pulled out her notepad and pen, scribbling down a description of the immediate area in dark green ink.

"Relax, Phantom, all I really need you to do is get me a newspaper with that human money you may or may not have...or just steal it it's not like anybody's gonna miss it anyway."

"Okay, first off, please call me Danny, I hate it when people call me Phantom as that title is reserved mostly for people that don't like me. And second off, I'm a hero. I'm not going to steal something, even if it is a newspaper." The hybri-Danny, said.

Luna glanced at the younger boy, before nodding absentmindedly and continued to write down stuff.

"If we're going to use titles, than you can call me Luna. Midnight is my last name and as you know, Clockwork tends to use formal titles so you never heard him use my first name." She explained.

Danny stared at her for a second or two with a look of contemplation on his face, before nodding to himself. Luna realized with slight anxiety that he was examining her based off of her actions, as if trying to see if she was trust worthy. She tried to hide her nervousness by writing down another detail.

"Okay...Luna...is there anything else you might need?"

The ghost and halfa had turned invisible and made their way out of the alley and into the somewhat busy town.

"Actually, yeah, after I'm done writing down this information, I need to find a flower, it's called uh, Floro de Fajro, I believe. My friend, Rocket needs it for her shop and-"

"Wait, you know Rocket? As in, red hair, gold eyes, 'I'm just fuckin with you' Rocket?"

Luna nodded, slightly surprised, before remembering that Danny couldn't exactly see her.

"Yeah, she's basically the first person I met in the Ghost Zone before I became Ghost Writer's apprentice, how do you know her?"

"Ah, well obviously she's the mail ghost so there's that..." The halfa's disembodied voice came from Luna's left. "And on top of that there have been a couple incidents with a certain fruitloop and other things."

 **(A/N please kindly refer to UnchartedConstellations' "Bedtime Stories" for Danny and Rocket's other crazy adventures)**

Luna chuckled a bit, and continued writing down on the notepad in her hand. The two lapsed into a somewhat comfortable silence as they made their way down the street and onto the next one.

"Sooo, do you wanna tell me how exactly the whole 'Damn, Daniel' thing started?" Luna questioned, trying to get a start at some casual conversation.

 _"Oh you will not_ _ **believe**_ _..."_

~~two hours later~~

"You know, Rocket _could_ have mentioned that that flower was on the fucking atlantic coast." Danny said in between pants as the two floated over the ocean, catching their energy, or in Danny's case, breath.

Luna nodded as she inspected the flower she held in her hand with slight triumph. The flower really was beautiful, it looked like someone took the flames of a candle, or a bonfire, and molded them into petals.

They had gotten everything done in the last two hours, and we're now ready to head back to the present. Luna had to admit, the fifties really were something. Maybe she could ask Clockwork to allow her to come back just for fun sometime.

The aqua haired girl stretched, before floating over to Danny and tapping his shoulder.

"We'd better get going, bro. If I remember correctly you still have a school assignment to get done?"

Danny groaned and nodded, sitting up and stretching as well, a couple bones cracking as well.

"Yeah we probably should...weren't there six petals on that thing earlier?" The hero asked, nodding towards the flower that Luna still possessed.

"Maybe..." The girl shrugged, crossing her arms. "One of the petals was bent so I picked it off and threw it into the ocean because it was bothering me. Why do you care?"

Danny sent her a deadpan glare, popping his knuckles.

"You weren't the one who had to battle off bats and spiders simultaneously in the dark with nothing but a stick and a pebble while the other person got the flower."

"You have ghost powers you idiot."

"Oh...right."

"Wooooooow"

"Can we just go now? I do still have that assignment I need to do..."

"Yeah sure, just make sure you don't forget how to write halfway through."

"UGH! You're not letting that go, are you?"

"Nope."

"You're a fucking bitch."

"Dayyymmmnn, Daniel, back at it again with the cussing!"

"LUNA!"

~~sometime after Danny started writing his essay~~

Luna floated up to Rocket's shop, humming the same tune from earlier that day. She had to admit, the halfa-Danny, was actually a really fun person to hang out with despite what the rumors about him said. She actually considered him a somewhat friend after the events that happened today...

The librarian-in-training reached into her pocket where Rocket's key was, only to grasp nothing but her notebook and pen.

Her cosmos eyes widened, as she frantically checked the other pockets of her jacket, and her jeans as well.

After five whole minutes of searching, Luna finally froze, mumbling two words.

"Oh, shit."

She had lost Rocket's keys.

She had left them somewhere in the 1950's.


	2. Mermaid AU

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE KEYS TO MY SHOP?!" Rocket shouted angrily, throwing her hands into the air as her candy red hair flared up in rage. Luna was actually surprised that the usually calm and excited mail ghost could get mad, although she honestly should have seen it coming considering she came from the golden age of rock and died before it ended.

"Well, I wouldn't say lost… I would say that I dropped them… and didn't notice…" Luna said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as her legs subconsciously spun around and fused into an aqua colored ghostly tail.

Rocket pinched the bridge of her nose before breathing out heavily. "Alright… let's go to Clockwork's… Hopefully he'll let us go back in time and find them…" She drawled out, as Luna let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding, before laughing nervously.

"Hehe… about that…" Luna chuckled as Rocket gave her a glare that would freeze hell over, which was ironic considering she had a fire core and Luna had an ice core.

"What did you do?" Rocket asked dryly as her shoulders sunk down low, her short hair flipping against them.

"Heh… me and the little hybrid may or may not have fucked up so bad that CW had to make a parallel universe…" Luna laughed nervously, poking her fingers through the holes in her braid.

"What did you do?" Rocket asked pokerfaced.

"Heh, apparently dropping a petal from that herb into the ocean is NOT eco-friendly…" Luna mumbled looking down at the tip of her tail since her feet weren't currently available for the task. Rocket's golden eyes practically burned with the emotion of "are you shitting me."

"…oh boy this is gonna be good…" Rocket groaned, as she flicked her ring to stick off of her finger. It was a simple green claw, broken off of the paw and gifted to her by William Ulf, or rather, as he is more commonly known, Wulf. It was held in place with two simple golden rings, one with no backing, and it was fastened in place with small golden vines, which wrapped and twirled around the claw in a very organic manner. She slashed her arm down like she was attacking the air and a portal ripped open violently, creating a shortcut to Clockwork's tower.

"You're getting better at that!" Luna stated excitedly as Rocket sent her a cocky style, flipping her flaming short hair over her head, which took much longer in the lower gravity of the ghost zone, although Rocket's hair tended to defy gravity no matter where she was due to its fiery nature.

"Well, I got it eight months ago, I would hope I've gotten better at using it…" Rocket chuckled, as she grabbed the sleeve of Luna's jacket and pulled her through the portal, giving them both minor whiplash in the process. They both flew over to the door, tails flickering through the layers of the ghost zone. When Luna raised her hand to knock on the door, Clockwork opened the door with a sly smile.

"Oh… so that's how it's gonna be…" Luna said slyly, her eyes seemed to be filled with anger, but her mouth betrayed her with a phantom of a smirk.

"I'm assuming you came back to go find Rocket's keys? Well not assuming… I know it as a fact… It's just nice to ask… anyway… Come in…" Clockwork said awkwardly as he floated past Danny who was taking a nap in midair, which was quite an odd feat in itself. Although his slumber was disrupted, when Clockwork tapped him on the head lightly with his staff. His head jerked up in surprise and he dropped to the ground, knocking a book off of the nearby shelf causing it to plummet and clash against the stone floor.

"Ow… Clockwork, what the heck was that for…?" Danny groaned picking himself off of the ground, and rubbing his head, making white strands of hair flip around and stick up in random places, and falling in front of sleepy green eyes.

"I need you to go with Ms. Midnight on another expedition…" Clockwork mumbled suppressing the grin that was growing across his face. .

"How long was I sleeping for?" Danny mumbled stretching his arms out behind his head, causing the logo on his shirt to stretch out and distort. And he stumbled over to where his boots were sitting on the floor, one standing straight up and the other collapsed lazily on the floor.

"About 20 minutes, 32 seconds… but who's counting?" Clockwork mumbled shrugging.

"You are apparently…And weren't you supposed to be writing a paper?" Luna chuckled as Clockwork waved his staff in front of his seeing glass, changing the view to a sea scape with large amounts of colorful fish. Danny hopped towards them trying to get his other boot on, hair bouncing on top of his head as he went.

"Eh i can do it in the morning... And Clockwork I think your portal thing is busted…" Danny mumbled stomping his foot of the ground with a satisfying bang, and zipping up the side of his boot.

"No, unfortunately since I made it a parallel universe, I no longer control time there… This is the exact same spot and time there as it is here…" Clockwork mumbled, seemingly slightly perturbed by the situation. "This also means I can't see anything that's going on there so be careful, would you? I wouldn't want to have to send the Observants after you…"

"Wait, so the ghost zone is flooded there?" Rocket asked, poking her finger through the portal, and pulling it back out, coming back soaking wet. So naturally she decided to wipe it off on Luna's shirt.

"Aw dude come on… Really?" Luna groaned looking down at the wet spot on her shirt, rubbing it with her thumb.

"You should get going before it gets late," Clockwork mumbled, gesturing to the portal, cape billowing slightly even though there was no wind available as he passed the three of them Time Medallions.

"Wait, how do we find my keys?" Rocket asked putting on her Medallion as Luna pushed her into the portal forcefully, and the image distorted. Luna reformed legs and took a few steps back, pounding against the stone floor before running forwards and launching herself through the portal like a diver with the charm in her hand, causing water to splash onto the ground from the impact.

"LATER CLOCKY!" Danny shouted, flying through the portal and splashing water on everything in sight, including the master of time, who merely smiled with an all knowing glare and phased the water off.

* * *

The second they were thrust into the underwater world, they were forced under hundreds of pounds of pressure, forcing them to immediately turn intangible, which also caused the water to collapse in on where they once were in a vacuum of air. They quickly swam upwards until they were able to turn tangible and break through the surface, gasping for air.

"Why couldn't Clockwork teleport us somewhere nice, like Hawaii, or Transylvania…" Rocket groaned, shaking water out of hair like a wet dog.

"Only you would consider Transylvania to be a vacation spot," Luna grumbled as she squeezed the water out of her braid.

"They get one impaler and suddenly it's a bad place," Rocket mumbled as she floated out of the water and turned her entire body intangible, dropping the water back into the ocean.

"Oh duh…" Danny mumbled floating out of the water, "why do I never think of that?"

"Alright so all we have to do is find my keys and get out of here… where did you drop them anyway?" Rocket asked as her hair caught fire again and continued in its normal floaty behavior.

"Uhhh, down there I guess?" Luna mumbled pointing to the ocean.

"You have no idea where you dropped them do you?" Rocket glared angrily.

"No-pe," Luna popped proudly, putting her hands on her sides as Rocket glared.

"Uhhh maybe we can try the boo-merang," Danny said awkwardly watching as the other two ghosts had an angry staring contest.

"The what now?" Rocket slurred as she whipped around and floated next to Danny, parallel to the ocean, the ends of her legs lazily turning into a tail.

"The boo-merang, it's supposed to track ghosts, but it should be able to track ghostly objects too… assuming it can fly through water anyway…" Danny mumbled, pulling the device out from where it was shoved under the band of his belt on his side.

"OOH LET ME TRY!" Rocket shouted, swiping the boomerang from his hands and throwing it as hard as she could, only for it to whip back and hit Danny square in the forehead, causing him to fall backwards into the ocean. "Whoops…"

"Wow nice job…"

"Thanks…"

"I mean like really, you've accomplished so much."

"Yeah thanks Luna…"

"…"

"…"

"Really good form with that throw though…" Luna chuckled as they watched Danny float back up the surface, spitting water out of his mouth and rubbing his sore forehead as he gripped the boo-merang with his left hand.

"You guys suck," Danny sputtered as a purple welt started swelling on his forehead. He opened up the boomerang and pressed a button on the inside, "Find ghostly artifacts."

 _"Ghostly artifacts detected, closest item is approximately 7 miles down and 30 miles west,"_ The boomerang spoke in a feminine robotic voice, although the sound was a bit addled from landing in the water.

"Nice to see you guys lost my shit near the entrance," Rocket grumbled sarcastically as Luna snickered, "Also, which way is west?"

"Uh… I dunno, I guess we just follow the boomerang?" Danny mumbled, pulling his arm back and whipping the boomerang forward, which almost immediately disappeared into the distance.

"WAIT CRAP!" Rocket shouted, immediately switching her legs back into a tail and zooming off after the flying contraption, leaving Luna and Danny behind.

"She's a lot faster than I remembered…" Luna mumbled as she looked down at the water, staring at her reflection curiously, when suddenly it disappeared into the dark murky water. "Uh Danny?"

"Yeah?" He asked tilting his head curiously.

"Do we have like, clones, no not clones…. Do you think this universe has alternate counterparts of us?" She asked looking at where her reflection once was.

"Well I mean… the flood probably killed a lot of people and a lot of people probably never existed… but I don't see why not… Why?"

"No reason…" Luna mumbled taking one more glance at the water, "come on let's go after Rocket…"

"How are we gonna find her?"

"Go in the same direction she went you goofball," Luna chuckled, rubbing her fist on Danny's head before flying off, "COME DANIEL SEXBANG! LET'S GO FIGHT THE SPACE DINOSAURS WITH LASERS!"

"WHY DO I NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!?"

* * *

"You guys are so fucking slow…" Rocket pouted, folding her arms while holding the boo-merang under her armpit while her legs reformed.

"Oh well I didn't have a fucking blue shell to hit you with so I guess you're just going to have to fucking deal with it…" Luna sneered as Rocket pulled up her claw and ripped a hole in the air, only for a large amount of water to come pouring out of it and soaking her all over again.

"Why did I think that would work in a parallel universe?" Rocket grumbled as Luna pointed and laughed as the portal shut itself as she turned intangible. "Well come on, let's go visit Atlantis and get my fucking keys back," She shouted, sticking her arms above her head like a diver before jumping into the dark water below.

"At least we don't have to flush ourselves down a toilet to get there," Luna giggled as she dived in after her, leaving a very confused Danny above the water.

"I seriously have to get on the internet more often…" Danny grumbled as someone stuck their hand out of the water and pulled him down into the murky depths with a small yelp.

* * *

 _"Where did that stupid boo-merang go?"_ Rocket thought angrily as they both rummaged through the rubble.

 _"I dunno it's impossible to hear anything down here…"_ Luna thought back as she turned another piece of ceiling intangible before lazily tossing it behind her in the street.

 _"Where the fuck is the funky phantom?"_ Rocket shouted telepathically as she threw a bonnet angrily through the water, although it floated lazily through the water before landing gently on the underground street.

 _"I dunno… he isn't telepathic anyway, probably wouldn't be much for conversation…"_ Luna replied cheekily as she found the boo-merang banging lazily against the ground. _"FOUND IT!"_ she shouted as Rocket instantly flew over to where she was floating.

 _"But where the fuck are the keys?"_ She asked as she moved things near where the boo-merang was hitting.

 _"They're probably buried a bit…"_ Luna thought as she blasted the ground, destroying the stones and rubble revealing the soft dirt underneath, _"ooh boy this is gonna be fuuuuuuunnnnn…."_

* * *

As Danny was dragged underwater, he quickly turned to look for his assailant, only for him to see… himself? Or rather, him with a fish tail and gills, who seemed to be very confused to why Danny hadn't passed out yet from the lack of oxygen, which was luckily a trait of his ghostly physiology. While the alternate version of him stopped swimming to stare at him, he gestured upwards and pointed at his mouth, signifying that he wanted to talk. He looked at Danny for a moment before slowly nodding his head and dragging Danny back up to the surface with a few powerful swings of his tail.

As they broke the surface Danny noticed a few things about his alternate self, he had super light green hair, and Turquoise eyes. He had a few stray green and blue scales littered across his face, and his ears were slightly pointed, although they very clearly had the same facial structure, which Danny hoped meant that he still had a human form. So he did the one thing he could to test his alternate self, he turned back into his human form in a flash of white light, revealing pitch black hair and crystal blue eyes. His alternate self nearly jumped out of his skin in shocked before pointing up to the sky. Danny looked up confused but then changed back and lifted his alternate self completely out of the water, causing him to change back into his human form, albeit without a shirt.

"Wait so you're-"

"Yeah you-"

"But how?"

"Different Dimensions-"

"So Clockwork-"

"Yeah we got one too-"

"Wait so what are you-"

"Half-ghost,"

"Half-merman,"

"Isn't that just merman-"

"I guess?"

"YO SEXBANG STOP SPOONING WITH YOUR ALTERNATE SELF WE GOT THE KEYS LET'S GO ALREADY!" Luna shouted, popping out of the water right in front of the two halfas, causing Danny to drop his alternate self out of pure shock. Causing him to change back into his merman form. "Woahhhhh, haha dude you're a mermaid here," Luna chuckled as she broke out laughing, but then Rocket flew out of the water holding alternate Luna, completely decked out with purple scales but otherwise almost exactly the same as the normal one.

"DUDE CAN I KEEP ALTERNATE YOU!?" Rocket shouted goofily, holding her by her stomach to keep her from flopping over, although Danny quickly pulled the other mermaid from her grasp and she dropped back into the water. "Aw…. So how do we alert clockwork that we're done here and get our asses back to our universe?" She asked as alternate Danny waved and the two mermaids dove underneath the surface and disappeared.

"Oh we just pull off the medallions," Danny mumbled unclipping the back of his and dropping it into the water before disappearing.

"Are you sure it's the best idea to just leave these things here?" Rocket asked unclasping hers and gripping it in one hand, with her keys in the other.

"Yeah sure, what's the worst that could happen?" Luna asked as her and Rocket dropped their medallions in the water before disappearing, the only trace of their involvement being the three golden medallions that were currently floating to the bottom of the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhm Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you laying on a table?" Ghost writer asked, looking up from his desk as his spectacles slipped downwards on his nose as his eyebrow raised up.

"I have a cold, and I'm stuffy… Deal with it," Luna sniffled as she slid backwards off of the table before landing on her back on the ground, causing her hair to fall out of its messy bun and splatter across the ground lazily in blue swirls.

"Well I was going to ask you to go through time again but if you're not feeling up to it I guess I can jus-" Ghost Writer said smugly as Luna jumped over the table and landed right in front of his desk rubbing her green tinted nose with her sleeve.

"You sure?" He asked curiously as he chuckled at her antics. "I need you to write a copy a poem from the 1980's, it was destroyed in a fire shortly after it was written and my copy of it is practically turning to dust as we speak," Ghost Writer stated pointing to a piece of paper on his desk that was so faded that you couldn't make out a single letter of it, every single area of the paper was crinkled, and the paper was permanently stained brown from multiple coffee and tea spills.

"Hah yeah, looks a bit worn out," Luna chuckled tiredly, "I'll go and call up Rocket and see if she wants to come with-"

"Unfortunately that won't be possible," Ghost Writer warned smiling at the pout that Luna produced in response.

"Awwww why not?" Luna groaned as she pinched her nose to stop herself from sneezing all over his desk.

"Because in the 1980's she's still ALIVE," Ghost Writer said smugly as Luna looked up in sudden realization.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Luna chuckled weakly, "Alright I'll just hope that the little noob is at Clockwork's again or else I'm gonna be super bored…" Luna said meekly as she grabbed her pen and notepad from Ghost Writers desk before waving and flying out of the library, shoving the small notebook in her back pocket and lazily shoving the pen behind her left ear as she dazedly flew to Clockwork's Tower, shooting an ectoblast at Vlad's portal as she went, destroying the large purple football floating in front of it with a satisfying popping sound causing her to smile.

After arriving in the land beyond time she tried to dramatically kick open the door, only for it to open before she could stop herself, causing her to slam into whoever was trying to leave and making the two land in a small pile on the ground. As soon as Luna's head stopped spinning, she looked up to see a dizzy goth girl sitting on her legs, clutching her forehead as none other than the Funky Phantom helping the girl up.

"Sorry, wasn't loo-oo-ACHOO!" Luna sneezed, causing her to fly out from under the girl and making her fall back on the ground, nearly pulling Danny down with her. "Sorry, I got a cold," Luna mumbled nasally as she rubbed her nose on her hoodie and helped the girl up with her other hand, "Hi, I'm Luna, I work for Ghost Writer."

"Ohhhh you're the chick Danny went time traveling with… or one of them anyway… I'm Sam Manson, this goof-ball's girlfriend," she chuckled pointing to Danny with her thumb who looked at her with a fake hurt expression, gasping dramatically.

"Nice to meet you, t'was gonna ask him if he wanted to come with but I wouldn't want to interrupt… whatever you're doing at CW's in the first place…" Luna said awkwardly waving as she headed towards the portal room when Sam grabbed her arm.

"Hold up this sounds like fun, where you going?" Sam asked as both Danny and Luna looked at her surprised.

"What really? Uh, well I'm going to get another copy of a poem that was destroyed and was written by…." She paused looking down at her notepad, "Maxine Chernoff…. Our copies basically worn down to dust…"

"Wow that's so interesting please tell me more," Danny droned sarcastically as he leaned against Sam's shoulder.

"Well I happen to like poetry so what the hell, I'll come," Sam announced as Luna jumped up in the air and clapped excitedly and Danny groaned.

"Ugh, that means I have to come too doesn't it?" Danny groaned as Sam grinned.

"Yuuuuup," Sam said grinning as they all started walking and or floating towards the portal room, walking in as Clockwork morphed from an old man to a child.

"Ghost Writer again?" Clockwork asked, handing Luna a tissue just as she was about to sneeze.

"Yeah, December 11th 1985, Chicago, Illinois," Luna read as Clockwork got the portal ready.

"Hey that's where my folks grew up," Danny mumbled as Sam turned towards him.

"Same…. Maybe there's an actual reason as to why our parents hate each other," Sam chuckled as Danny grinned.

"Maybe they were neighbors or some shit," Danny chuckled as Clockwork passed out the time medallions, and he dropped it over his head.

"Nah that would be way too much of a coincidence…" Sam laughed as the portal stabilized.

"Try not to screw anything up this time," Clockwork warned as he turned from a child to an adult.

"Psh you are talk-a- ACHOO! Ugh…. You are talking to the masters of not screwing up," Luna said proudly as she jumped through the portal.

"Yeah what she said," Danny chuckled as he turned human in a flash of light and grabbed Sam's hand as they walked through the portal.

* * *

"Alright so what direction are we going in?" Sam asked as they walked out of a dark alley and onto the sidewalk.

"Well I have her address, but I don't know exactly how to get there, and I don't think your silly boo-merang'll help us this time," Luna chastised as she rubbed her nose on her sleeve.

"Wait is that-"

"No way…"

"What?" Luna asked looking up from her notebook as Danny pointed to three teenagers walking down the street.

"It's mom, dad, and the fruitloop," Danny said as Luna tried not to laugh.

"Wait the fruitloop had a mullet?" Luna asked laughing as Sam joined in, trying not to draw attention to themselves as they nearly collapsed on the street. "Okay come on we have to get going," Luna grumbled as she wiped her nose with her sleeve, tears from laughing still budding in her eyes as a whitish blue whisp of cold air shot out from Danny's mouth, and suddenly the boy disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Him catching a ghost won't have any negative effects on the time line right?" Sam asked curiously as they continued down the street, looking at street signs for any way to find out where they were.

"Pfft please, it's probably just the 80's equivalent of the box ghost," Luna chuckled as Danny reappeared next to them, with a metal thermos in hand.

"I got it, and I also found the street, about a mile that way," Danny said pointing left with his thumb before he turned Sam invisible and they all flew off, landing at the edge of the street, Luna dashing around looking at house numbers as Danny and Sam leaned against a building, trying to casually blend in, until they noticed a couple walking down the other side of the street, a boy with long blonde hair and a girl with large poofy red locks.

"Oh my god please tell me that isn't my parents," Sam grumbled as Luna snuck into a house, notepad in hand.

"Oh god I think it is," Danny snickered as Luna phased right out of the house notepad in hand, right in front of the other couple. The floating girl was seemingly locked in a staring contest with the couple, until a pressure built up in her nose, causing her to sneeze and subsequently turn invisible, before flickering back into view.

"GHOOOOOSSSTTTTT!" Pamela yelled, grabbing onto Jeremy's arm and dragging him down the street, causing Danny and Sam to laugh uncontrollably as Luna floated over to their side of the street.

"Who were they?" Luna asked, sticking her thumb out at the couple as they dashed around the corner,

"My parents, I think," Sam chuckled, "You get the copy of the poem?"

"I wrote it down, I'll write it down fancily later, ready to go?" Luna asked stuffily, grabbing the clasp of the medallion.

"Yuuup," Danny grinned as they all held their medallions over a metal trash bucket, dropping them in with a clang before disappearing and reappearing in Clockwork's lair.

"Clocky how did we do?" Luna sniffled before coughing into her sleeve.

"Well you didn't flood the planet," Clockwork said matter-of-factly, although there was a hint of amusement.

"We still made an alternate universe didn't we…" Danny grumbled.

"Not a bad one… just an interesting one…" Clockwork mumbled as a smile creeped up on his lips. Luna didn't notice until it was too late, as Sam and Danny were bouncing giddily.

"Oh no come on, we didn't even leave anything behind this time!" Luna argued before having to cough into the crutch of her elbow.

"Come on you want to see it too!" Danny said catching on the slight reluctance.

"Oh alright, But I ain't doin shit, and you're buying me some fries," Luna grumbled as Clockwork grabbed more medallions for the adventure.

"Deal."


	4. Reverse Trio

**Yeet johns here with a new chapter after fuckng six months or some shit idek**

 **Idk just read if you got this far**

* * *

When they landed, it definitely wasn't the most graceful thing in the entire universe.

Luna, who had gone in second after Sam, had gotten pushed by Danny, who in turn shot ahead of the two girls, causing him to fall out first. Now, because of the speed Danny hit Luna with, it sent her spiraling into Sam, sending both the ghost and the goth into a chaotic summersault that ended with a satisfying thump as they landed on a certain halfa, sending all three of them to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs.

Then, Luna sneezed again, causing the three to shoot off in different directions and land in yet another jumble of groans and curses.

Luna sat up, rubbing her nose on her sleeve, shaking her head. "Oh gross, that really doesn't taste good…"

Danny had already sat up, massaging his arm from where he landed on it awkwardly, grumbling a bit. "I really don't want to know…" He then looked up, as if second guessing himself. "Or do I…? Nah."

Sam gave her boyfriend a glare, but snorted anyway, standing up and brushing off her jeans. The goth looked around the ally and out to the street. It was night. "Well, Amity Park doesn't look any different, so it can't be that bad, right?"

Luna shrugged, still laying on the ground, refusing as Danny tried to pull her to her feet. "I dunno, Clocky did say it was an interesting one so…."

Danny, who at this point just picked up the ghost and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, walked over to his girlfriend. "Well, let's just hope we don't run into any—"

His ghost sense went off.

Luna laughed from her position on his shoulder, and let her arms dangle down.

"it's never uneventful with you, Danny. You should know this by now." Sam said, glancing up and down the street, looking for the nearby ghost. "Well, I don't see anything out of the ordinary, just—what the FUCK."

Danny was over at her side in a millisecond, looking over at what she was staring at.

Fentonworks was gone.

No, not like it was destroyed, more like the sign was gone.

Oh yeah, and the entire Ops Center as well.

Now, the three weren't exactly on the street Fentonworks was on, they were a few streets down. Usually anyone within a five-mile radius could see the giant hunk of junk on top of the red brick building, but now it was gone. Zip, Zilch, not there.

Luna, too lazy to reach up and tap Danny's shoulder, just slapped his butt, causing the halfa to shriek and drop the aqua-haired girl with a giant 'oof!' followed by a sniffle as her nose continued to run.

"What the hell, Luna?" The sixteen-year-old asked, rubbing his butt. Sam was laughing in the background.

Luna turned around to lay on her back one limb at a time, giggling like an idiot. She then pointed a finger in the opposite direction, having to whip her sweatshirt sleeve a couple times to get it further up her arm so the two could actually see her hand.

"Look over there, Sexbang." She slurred.

The halfa and his girlfriend promptly looked down the street in the other direction.

This time Danny shrieked with laugher and Sam wailed in grief.

The Ops center hadn't disappeared, only moved.

To the top of Sam's house, that is.

Danny was on his knees now, hugging his girlfriend by the waist as he continued to waste the other half of his life with laughter. Sam at this point was torn between punching him and laughing too.

Nah, his hair was too soft to punch.

"Oh, oh man, this is _great_." Danny, said, wiping a tear from his eye and shakily standing up, side hugging his girlfriend. " _Your_ family's the crazy ones this time." He doubled over with laugher again.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest sending her boyfriend a playful glare. "Are you implying that my parents aren't already crazy in our reality?" She asked, "They try to force me to wear pink on a daily basis, they definitely don't have their heads screwed on right."

Danny stopped laughing for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "True."

" _GET BACK HERE, MOTHERFUCKER."_

Suddenly, there were two glowing things that flashed by, one green, the other a mixture of white and green.

The three in the ally stared at the direction the two ghosts went, before Luna blinked. "That was obviously the Phantom of this dimension. I say we go after him."

Danny nodded. "Fair enough."

He then transformed and left the two females behind.

"…..So, we gonna go after him?"

"Mm, yeah, probably should."

"You know you have to get up, right?"

"Nooooooooo—"

"Luna I swear—"

"—oooooooooooo—"

"Luna you can literally defy gravity, you dead-ass toothpick with boobs."

-oooooooooooooooooo—"

"I kinda forgot you don't need to breathe…."

"—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—'"

"I'm not gonna carry you like Danny did."

"—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"

"And I thought Danny was overly dramatic…"

Sam ended up dragging Luna in the direction Danny had taken off, holding her ankle as the ghost swayed behind her like a blanket when you drag one on the ground. Thankfully, their destination wasn't very far, so they caught up to Danny in roughly two minutes.

Sam stopped dead (pun very much intended) in her tracks, staring at the scene in front of her. Danny was arguing with his alternate self, well, not his alternate self, _her_ alternate self. Well, her alternate self that should have been him, but wasn't—that meaning, Alternate _Sam_ was the one floating twenty feet in the air with snow-white hair and glowin green eyes _she could walk through walls dissa_ —what, anyway, she was bickering with her boyfriend, while Alternate Danny was on the ground watching the exchange with Tucker who….oh my god, with a _goth_ Tucker.

Sam did a weird movement halfway between a snort and a facepalm. "I swear, if Tucker and I weren't there to be his goddamn parents for the first year, he would be fucking dead right now."

"SEXBANG'S FUCKING DEATH? I THOUGHT HE WAS DATING YOU!"

Luna then sneezed again, floating into the air this time and not coming back down. Sam felt kinda lucky she was still holding on to her foot. She was pretty sure Danny would be salty if Luna went into orbit before he did.

The four in the park turned towards the two, hearing Luna's yelling, all almost blinking simultaneously.

Danny, being the dork he was, waved wildly. "HEY SAMMMYYYYYYYYYYY! Look who I found!"

Sam gazed around at the odd trio in front of her, before shaking her head. "You absolute dork, Danny."

"….Did you just call me a royal penis?"

"Danny what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You just called me a royal penis!"

"No, I called you a dork."

"Yes! That means royal penis."

"What? No it doesn't."

"Uh actually, it does, read it somewhere in GW's library a while back. Told Rocket and she added it to her insult list."

"….Wow."

"Yup."

"Wait, how did you know that Danny? Correction, _why_ do you know _that_ and not your physics flashcards?"

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but Alternate Sam, who had been watching the conversation with a mixture of amusement and confusion, beat him to it with an exclamation of "FUCK! I forgot to study!"

Danny did nothing except whisper the word 'same' into the depths of the universe.

Alternate Danny, or, better yet, NASA geek Danny, as he was completely decked out in space shit, rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "You know, I could have helped you study for your physics test on Friday, Sam, but you were so intent on kicking the Box Ghost beyond seventh layer of Hell in the furthest galaxy possible from here in the infinitely expanding universe, you kinda forgot to even make them in the first place."

Alternate Sam grumbled, crossing her gloved arms over her chest, "That annoying bitch with his stupid cardboard kink I swear to Pariah…."

The six in the park all shared a moment of silence for the beauty and trueness of the statement.

It was promptly interrupted by a coughing fit from Luna. Said ghost sniffled, before asking, "Wait, so lemme get this straight: Sexbang is the nerd in this dimension and Techno Slut is the goth. So that makes Dark Goddess the Halfa….how on earth did that happen?"

"Uh well, my parents built a ghost portal and I was stupid enough to go into it." Alternate Sam explained in a nutshell.

Sam frowned. "But in our dimension, the Fentons are the ones who are the ghost hunters….how did we screw that up?"

Now Danny when he had flown ahead of the two girls, had caught up with the Reverse Trio, and explained everything in a nutshell to them in the expanse of probably a minute and 26 seconds. And because the Reverse Trio basically had the same adventures, they had no trouble believing it. So, when Sam and Luna finally arrived, he and Alternate Sam were already arguing over who was more powerful, because other dimensions or not, they still were technically best friends and couldn't resist a good-natured bicker.

Pretty typical, actually.

Alternate Danny shrugged, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "The Manson's always love telling the story of the first ghost they ever saw; apparently it was like around the eighties and they were on a date, and then this ghost with purple eyes and blue hair appeared in front of them. Phased right through the door or some shit and then turned invisible."

Luna then turned intangible and sneezed, turning invisible for two seconds before coming back into her visible and solid form.

Danny choked on saliva, coughing endlessly until Alternate Sam slapped him hard on the back, causing the spasms in his lungs to stop. "OH MY GOD THAT'S WHAT CAUSED IT." He screamed once he could breathe again, "Luna, when the Mansons' saw you it caused them to flip out and become ghost hunters holy _shit_. That's hilarious."

Luna gave both halfas a thumbs up. "You're welcome." She said in a nasally voice.

"But if that was the case, then what would have prevented your parents from becoming ghost hunters, Danny?" Alternate Tucker spoke up, fiddling with a (black) PDA.

Said phantom froze and tilted his head to the side. "I…guess it was the ghost I caught before that. That might have been the one my parents would have seen to trigger their inner ghost hunters…"

"AHA! I'm not the only one that fucked up this time! Welcome to the squad, Danno."

"SHUDDUP LUNA!"

"Okaaaayyyyyy!" Sam interrupted, yanking Luna to the ground because frankly, she was getting tired of holding the ghost. "as much fun as this is, we really need to be getting back, Danny."

The halfa visibly slumped in the air, throwing his bottom lip out in the most cliché pout anyone can imagine. "Do we have to?" He whined.

Luna snorted and tried to laugh, but ended up having a coughing fit again.

"Yes, we do, because _apparently_ I have to force you to study your physics test!"

"You know you really don't have to do that."

"Yeah I do. It's in the job description."

"What job description?"

"The one where you crawled into a portal of death and got yourself killed, then promptly decided to fight other dead people in your corpse, thereby limiting your options for studying and or growing the minimalist social life you have."

"Oooh man I smell some bitch barbeque after that statement." Luna snarked. Danny simply flipped her off.

"Okay, fine, we're going." The teen stated, punching Alternate Sam in the arm. "See you around, Death Queen."

"No you won't, Nerd Void." Phantom Sam answered, turning and flying off in the opposite direction, continuing the patrol as Goth Tucker and Nerd Danny followed.

"FUCK I forgot we have to patrol tonight, too!" Danny yelled after staring off after them for a few minutes.

Sam rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Like I said, all in the job description." She stated again, before yanking off Luna's amulet, who promptly sneezed in her face, grabbing Sam's amulet and ripping it off as she teleported back to the original dimension.

Sam promptly shrieked and reached to wipe the saliva off of her face before she was teleported away as well.

Danny was unfazed by any of these actions though, and continued to stare off into space for a minute.

"Fuck, man." He said to himself, "the author _really sucks_ for not updating this sooner."

With that he ripped off his amulet as well, holding it out with the goofiest smile on his face, and let it drop to the ground, teleporting back with the sparkles that accompanied his transformation rings during the first episode and first episode only.

* * *

 **Wiggidy waggedy whaTS UP DUDE-BROS? sorry. I honestly have NO idea what the actual plot line for Reverse Trio is but hey this is really just a crack story for my and my friends own amusement anyway so YEET**

 **So uh bye and stuff**

 **~Icephantom**


End file.
